


Overtime Supplement

by lennongirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, POV First Person, Post Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted gets an eyeful of what we all want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime Supplement

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 2004.

Brian can be a real ass sometimes. Okay, so it’s not exactly his fault that I forgot the files at Kinnetik. It wasn’t him who made me leave the office hours ago without them. However, it is his fault that I need them in the first place, that I need them on a Friday evening, that I need to do his job and prepare a presentation by Monday morning.

“Theodore,” he said earlier today when he called me to his office and I swear, he almost purred. And that’s when I knew I’d say ‘yes’ no matter what, because I’m the last person on earth to resist a huge dosage of the infamous Kinney charm. And long before he stopped talking about this presentation on Monday morning and how I would be the perfect man to do it, I’d already accepted the fact that my free weekend would go down the drain. Which wasn’t really a bad thing. I hadn’t made any plans; besides, thinking about work keeps my mind off other things.

So although I was okay with the workload, maybe even a bit thankful, and also flattered by Brian’s calculated sweet talk, I was at the same time annoyed at him for making me change my non-existent plans. I mean, isn’t that what you’re supposed to be? Annoyed if your boss makes you work longer and harder on short notice? Anyway, that was the façade I kept up for the rest of the day.

Cynthia, being a sweetheart as usual, tried to cheer me up when I got ready to leave, and I think it’s because of what she said that I forgot the files.

“Ted,” she said and winked at me, “don’t be mad at him, he really needs some time off this weekend.”

“He does?” I snapped back. “What, some 24-hours-fucking marathon going on somewhere?”

“Kind of,” Cynthia snickered. When I didn’t answer and only shot her what I guess must’ve been a puzzled look, she asked: “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

Cynthia stepped a bit closer and whispered conspiratorial: “Justin will be here for the next two days. That’s why he took off. And if you tell anyone, I’ll have your balls.”

I didn’t doubt Cynthia’s threat for one second – you can’t be Brian Kinney’s loyal assistant for so many years without having the guts to actually rip somebody’s balls off if push comes to shove. Okay, talking about Brian and ‘ripping someone’s balls off’ in one sentence might be a bit too sarcastic, even for me, so, where was I? Justin, right.

I just nodded, slightly taken aback by the sudden revelation. I had no idea about Justin’s surprise visit, nobody had. Guess that was the point. Anyway, that’s why I forgot the files. I think.

 

So here I am, hours later, back on my way to the office, cursing Brian and Justin but most of all, cursing myself. It’s cold, it’s rainy, and I think of my cozy apartment – ah, what the hell, I’ll be back there any second. I know where the files are, there’s a medium sized package waiting for me on the conference table, at least that’s where Brian left them for me. All I need to do is hop in, get them and I’m on my way home again. No biggie.

I’m a bit surprised when I see light shining through the glass entrance door of Kinnetik – did somebody forget to put it out? I’m as quiet as possible as I open the door, not only because I don’t want to disturb anyone who might be still working, I also try to avoid any unnecessary noise I could startle myself with, being the klutz I am.

I step behind that glass wall that separates the conference room from the hall – and freeze. The sliding doors which divide Brian’s office into working and conference areas are halfway closed, and there’s a ray of light shining through them. Furthermore, there’s some kind of noise that intrigues me. I hold my breath and tiptoe closer to the door. I know how stupid this is, I don’t really know why I’m sneaking up on Brian who’s working late for whatever reason, but I can’t help myself. I feel myself drawn to the opening of the doors like a puppet on a string.

I freeze again when I look into Brian’s office, my eyes instantly focusing on the white sofa and the scene that unfolds on it. I get a pretty good view from where I’m standing, in fact, it’s the best view I’ve had in a long time.

I’ve never seen them together before, not like this. I know Michael walked in on them a couple of times, and if you believe his vivid descriptions, Brian and Justin fuck 24/7 with the loft door wide open. Emmett saw them in the backroom once, along with almost every regular at Babylon, except for me. I saw Brian fucking or getting blown by someone else, alright, but not with Justin. It just didn’t happen.

Of course I’ve been wondering about it from time to time, for several reasons, not that I've got that much time on my hands, or anything. It’s just me, thinking about stuff and maybe overanalysing things from time to time – and believe me, Brian and Justin as an item is something you could spend a whole lifetime pondering.

First of all, there’s Brian. Even though my very own attempt at making my ‘fucking like Brian Kinney’-fantasy come true didn’t really work out the way I’d hoped it would, I still enjoy it from time to time. It’s still a hot thing to think about while jerking off. I also remember the one time Brian almost fucked me, back at this strange orgy thing. Wasn’t it the weekend John John died? Anyway. Brian still fascinates me, despite the fact that he’s my boss and close friend. It’s not that I’m in love with him or drooling about him all the time, but his sexual aura is just too strong and mesmerizing to resist.

The next reason would be Justin. I’d never caught a glimpse of Justin in a sexual action other than kissing or grinding against someone (preferably Brian) on Babylon’s dance floor, and at first, I couldn’t be bothered. He was Brian’s teenage stalker, a cute twink with an admittedly perfect bubble butt, someone I didn’t pay too much attention to when he started joining our group some years ago. I never got very close to him, however I can’t fail to recognize and, yes, admire the way he grew up. The annoying twink has long since been replaced by a mature man. And although I’ve never talked about it with anyone, I know just too well that Justin is a major reason for the changes Brian went through, the changes that gave me a well paid and very satisfying job plus a close friend.

Lastly, it’s the whole idea of Brian and Justin together. They’re two very beautiful examples of the human kind and together, they produce a shitload of sexual energy. I’ve seen them kiss, I’ve seen them making eyes at each other, hell, I’ve been together with them in one room many, many times and believe me, that’s basically enough to get the idea.

So yes, maybe I’ve thought about what it would be like to see them together. Maybe I’ve thought about it on more than one occasion. But hey, like I said, it’s mainly my old ‘fucking like Brian Kinney’-kink talking – adding Justin to the picture would be the ultimate realization of said fantasy.

That’s why I don’t turn on my heel and walk away like I know I should. I can’t help myself. I have to watch. My only excuse is that Brian and Justin are too busy to notice me. I hope. And hey, they fuck in public all the time, right?

Justin’s lying on his back, his legs are spread and hooked around Brian’s thighs on top of him. Brian’s thrusting in and out of Justin hard and fast, and Justin matches each thrust by lifting his hips just a little bit, enough to slam back against Brian. It’s as if they’re moving as one, I guess that’s one of the benefits of knowing your sexual partner inside out, just like these two know each other.

Justin’s very flexible, I notice. His legs are spread so wide, I can actually see Brian’s thick cock plowing his ass. Jesus. I also see Justin’s dick, hard and slightly twitching against his stomach. Ah, the joys of a young, proud boner and my, what a fine example it is. Who would’ve thought that Justin is that well endowed?

They’re both breathing hard and moaning; Justin adds some kind of short whimpers to the mix of noises. Even from where I’m standing I can detect a small hint of what the office must smell like, sex and sweat. It’s as if all my senses are hit by a sexual overdose at once. I’m hard within seconds and don’t bother fighting it. Again, it’s my favourite fantasy, after all. I cup my erection through my trousers and begin slowly, carefully, stroking it.

And then, all of a sudden, something changes. Brian stops his fast rhythm and for a split second I fear it’s because he noticed me. I hold my breath. But Brian’s eyes never leave the face of the man underneath him, and I relax again. It’s now Justin’s turn to be irritated.

“Mmmmhhh…. Brian,” he whispers in a voice hoarse from moaning, and I have to concentrate as much as possible under the given circumstances to make it out. Justin flexes his legs, trying to force Brian to move again.

“Justin,” Brian answers, one word only, just a name, but it sounds so intimate I suddenly realize that maybe I’m witnessing something that’s not intended to be a show for prying eyes – this is not Babylon’s backroom, after all. However, I’m still not able to move. I’m way too fascinated by the turn of events. I had no idea Brian’s voice could even sound like that.

I know Brian and Justin have this weird, unconventional relationship-thing going on for a few years now, never mind a fiddler-induced break. I also know that Justin plans on moving back in with Brian once he returns to Pittsburgh for good, something I’d never doubted he would do. Furthermore, I know it’s not only about sex for either of them, no matter how hard Brian has tried to make it look like in the past. I’ve witnessed it often enough, seen them holding hands or touching casually any chance they got, and I do know from first-hand experience that’s it’s more than likely for Justin to get kissed hello whenever he drops by at Kinnetik. But I never really thought about what exactly it was that Brian and Justin shared. I just couldn’t be bothered and maybe that’s why I’m so stunned when I see what I’m seeing now.

Brian smiles softly and runs his fingers through Justin’s hair. He leans down and kisses his – I suppose it’s safe to say partner -, he kisses him soft and slow and, well, lovingly.

Justin closes his eyes and for a good minute or two, both of them get lost in a kiss that looks very sensual from where I’m standing. I feel a pang of jealousy, because everyone should deserve to be kissed like that.

Eventually, Brian withdraws and he and Justin make eye contact again. Then Brian opens his mouth and says: “I missed you.”

My jaw drops open. But what’s even more surprising than this to my knowledge unusual confession from Brian is Justin’s reaction to it. He doesn’t open his eyes wide in surprise, he doesn’t gasp in shock, his face shows hardly any reaction at all, except for a small smile. And he nods slightly and simply responds: “I know.”

Justin lifts his head and kisses Brian briefly. “I love you,” he says when they part and now, Brian’s the one who’s nodding and repeating Justin’s words: “I know.” And then they both smile, like the two love struck puppies they probably are.

I wonder if this is some kind of ritual I’m witnessing, some kind of love declaration. My, my Kinney, who would’ve thought?

And then Brian starts moving again, much slower than before. One of his hands searches for Justin’s and their fingers entwine once they found each other. I realize this is not Brian Kinney fucking any longer, it’s Brian Kinney making love, and I’m sure that’s something neither Michael or Emmett saw before. And I like it, I mean, it’s different, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. It’s still sex after all, it’s still hot and arousing to watch them, but now, it doesn’t only affect my cock only. It also messes with my mind, and I feel a longing for more than just a good fuck. I’m jealous again, jealous of Justin who managed to thaw Brian’s heart and make him show his love in his very own way; I’m jealous of Brian who’s loved by Justin without caring for consequences. I realize this is an even better fantasy than the one I’ve been chasing after for years.

Brian picks up the pace again, he’s entering Justin with long, deep strokes and Justin’s free hand flies to Brian’s ass, holding onto and kneading it. Brian moves, too: he squeezes his unoccupied hand between their bodies, and starts to jerk Justin. 

They both find their unique, unison rhythm again and although I’m still hard, I don’t touch myself any longer. I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel right anymore… it would feel dirty in a strange way, I can’t really put my finger on it. As for now, I’m just watching, trying to memorize as much of this scene as possible so I can replay it once I’m back home, replay it in the solitude of my bedroom without having to feel like a nasty intruder.

Justin starts making these small whimpering noises again, somewhere in the back of his throat, and this noise is enough to arouse me even further, although I try my best to fight it. Guess Brian feels the same way, for he lets out a moan – God, I never knew he could be this vocal during sex. I have a lot of realizations tonight, no shit.

“Brian, I’m gonna…” Justin pants and flexes his legs again.

“Yes,” Brian answers between breaths, “good, come on. Come for me.”

And Justin does and it’s not only hot, it’s… beautiful. He bucks and arches his back; Brian arches, too, and three pairs of eyes zoom on to Justin’s cock, watch the come spurting out of it in waves. And another one. And another one. I have to bite my lower lip to hold back a moan myself.

Brian milks Justin until he’s spend and once he’s done, he laps some of the come with his index and brings the finger close to Justin’s mouth. A pink tongue darts out and begins licking the come off Brian’s finger and that’s enough for Brian to come, too. He moans again, it almost sounds defeated, and then gets hits by a probably very satisfying climax. 

Guh. There’s nothing else left to say, really. Brian kinda collapses on top of Justin and now they’re both lying there, trying to catch their breath. And that’s when I know I have to get out as soon as possible, before they calm down enough and take notice of me. I find it hard to part, to tear my gaze away from the beautiful couple holding onto each other so tenderly, but shit, it’s now or never. It’s abrupt, it’s almost saddening, but I don’t want them to know I was there and saw what I did. I don’t want them to know I saw them making love. I don’t want them to see me like this – aroused and jealous at the same time. I don’t want them to know how much I envy them for what they share, wondering if I ever shared something like this with any of my partners – wondering if I ever will.

I slowly turn and tiptoe back to the glass wall, grabbing the files from the table as I go. I’m almost out of there, two, maybe three more steps to go. I’m just about to leave the room, when I hear Brian.

“Don’t even think about filing this as extra hours, Theodore,” he snarks and then chuckles, and I don’t bother about being quiet anymore, I just get the hell out of there.

 

~End~


End file.
